Uncontrollable
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Elena,a graduate of ShinRa Military Academy, finds herself thrown into a position with the Turks, pushed into dealing with the major turmoil, in the darkest days of the Planet...and how will she be able to stand working with Reno? Relena, rated for later.
1. Chaper 1: Jobless

A/N: So Elena has always been a favorite of mine. So has the pairing of Relena. I think their perfect for each other, exact opposites…it works! Any who, I've decided to write a fic on Elena, how she became of a Turk, and how she handles the events of Final Fantasy VII. Meanwhile, she has Reno to deal with!

It's told in her POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jobless **

Okay. Don't panic. Don't freak out. It's not a big deal right? Surely they thought of the wrong Elena. It's a common name after all…isn't it? This is just my luck. Even the 4.0 graduating GPA at ShinRa Military Academy didn't help. I even used Gun as a reference! My immaculate sister! Everything was in place, they said they'd call back…I just didn't know it'd be to...

"Um, Elena? Why do you have that look, you know the one where your eyes are about to bulge out of your head?" Krystal, my apartment roommate asked while browsing through her copy of the Midgar Times and devouring a bowl of cereal. I knew exactly what she was talking about; I have this tendency to go wide-eyed when something goes wrong. No, it's not very attractive, I'm aware.

"They called back." I answered her, my voice stammering all the while. Then here comes that lump in your throat that just makes your coffee a little harder to swallow.

"Who called back, the bank with your statements, maybe? I told you not to buy those black boots last week. They cost more than your share of the rent, am I right?" Oh great, she had to bring those up too. I had forgotten all about those.

"No, no. I'm talking about the M-24 corporation, the company that sends their employees on policing missions across Gaia. They called back. Apparently their all filled, so that means no jobs for me, none. I'm a college graduate…with no fucking job." I say, my voice slowing down as the sentence came to a closing.

I didn't understand it. I graduated top of my class, had no life until that graduation. Hell, I even stayed on top of my game by calling in advance…two years in advance. I tried to be the intern that stood out and got hired. Nope, that doesn't work after all. Now, what was I going to do? All that hard work and nothing to show for it! What would Dad…no…Gun, my sister, who worked for ShinRa , say? I, Elena Pierce, am jobless…

The rent! Oh shit, what would I do about that? Oh, and those stupid boots that Krystal felt the need to remind me of…Wait. ShinRa!

"ShinRa!"

"What about them?"

"I could work for ShinRa" I say, probably a little too loud than it should've been. Krystal just looked down at her half eaten cereal, and back up with her lip between her teeth. She was about to laugh, I could spot that look anywhere. Why was it funny?

"What!? I really could, my sister did!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips in a rather pouty manner.

"Elena…that place, it's very…prestigious. Surely you could find a smaller corporation to suit your needs better. I mean…its ShinRa! Also, your sister worked for them years ago. Meaning, their staff needs have changed tremendously. Have you looked at the paper lately?" she replied, in that same matter of fact tone that I hated. I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper from her outreached hand. Skimming through, I couldn't see what she was talking about…until I saw the article.

"Due to ShinRa's complications with upcoming resistance, the company is holding off any major hiring, as well as salary raise for the company." I read aloud, letting the sad words sink into my already emotional brain.

"Damn, no raise? That's gotta suck." Krystal added, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth before checking her watch. My eyebrow raised as her face mimicked the same expression that mine had earlier; bulging eyes and a quickened heart race.

"Dammit, I'm late! Elena, I gotta run, watch the place while I'm gone, okay?" she yelled, rushing all across our apartment to grab her things for work. She at least had a job…well, it was for a small Accounting firm. I should've gone to business school. I wouldn't be highlighting the classifieds and moaning over denied phone calls.

"Krystal…what am I going to do!?" I whine, just as she jerks the door open.

"Go out and send applications, Elena! I'll see you when I get home!" she yelled cheerfully before the slamming of the door brought me back to reality.

Slumping, I pulled myself slowly from our dining table, being sure to make a stop by the sink to drop off the dirty dishes from mine and Krystal's breakfast. She's right; I might as well go job hunting. What else could I do with my time? Walking into my room, I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. Shoulder length, messy, blonde hair, puffy brown eyes from crying and pouted lips. Really cute, Elena. That'll get you a career in military affairs in no time!

I groaned as I peeled off my flannel pajamas from the night before and walked into my bathroom, turning on the shower and grabbing my toiletries from the cabinet near the shower. Once the water turned warm, I slipped into the shower, closing the curtain and let the warm water splash down my body to wake me up…as if hearing that my application had been denied wasn't enough of a wake-up call.

Why did I ever choose military affairs anyway? Why did I go to SMA for that degree? I was a complete idiot for thinking I could ever get something from it. Was it my sister, maybe? I was always wanting to be like her…or maybe that was my father's idea. Now that I look back on it, it was his idea. Thanks Dad. You're exactly who I blame for this. I should call him right now and demand for him to find me a job, since it's his fault after all.

I snatched the soap from its holder and cleansed my body before rinsing and washing my hair. ShinRa claims they aren't hiring…but what if it's just a set up? You know, to make people think they aren't hiring when they are? Companies do that…I think. Also, I could use Gun as a reference, again! She was a Turk, after all. They were the more clandestine of the company employees. I remember being so jealous where I saw her in that fine pressed suit. I wanted to be a Turk, just like her. The problem is…you just don't ask to be a Turk, they come to you.

I quickly finished up my shower, dried myself off and picked out a fresh, crisp, black pencil skirt and silky red button-up blouse to wear while job hunting. Once dressed I slipped into my black boots (yes, the once Krystal harped out ) and brushed my hair until it wasn't sticking out in the air anymore. I applied make-up, grabbed my briefcase full of resumes, a copy of the Midgar Times and my wallet and dashed out of the door, locking it behind me as I braved the city of Midgar in the morning.

Midgar is a very particular place in Gaia. It's confusing, unless you know your way around. I've lived in Sector 8, all my life, but there are many parts to it. It's made up of the upper plate, where the business executives, high-end housewives and snobbish children live. Then you have the slums, below the upper plate, only available by train. It's downright nasty, dirty, sketchy and disgusting down there. I don't ever go down there.

It's hard to really drive your car in the city, unless you want to be an hour late to your destination every time, so I just walk or take the rail system. It's easier and somewhat cheaper than the car route. I step in the railway, pushing passed other business men on their way to work, avoiding coffee from spilling on to my shirt because they carelessly let it slosh around.

It took a good ten minutes to get to the ShinRa building, which, I must say, is bigger than I expected it to be. I mean, I've been there before but, holy shit it was remarkable! I stood in awe for a good two minutes before laughing off the strange stares I received from my action and walking into the building itself.

The floors were a pale, polished marble, chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and the two elevators were becoming crammed by the second with workers who were already late ( they must've driven their high end cars to work ). Tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, I briskly approached the reception desk and rang the bell.

"Can I help you?" a rather snarky, blonde woman asked, her eyes rolling towards the bells 'ding'. I swallowed before answering.

"Er, yes, I'm Elena Pierce. I'm a recent graduate from ShinRa Military Academy. I was wondering if you could tell me if the company was hiring for any position at this time?" I asked, in a much squeakier voice than I wanted to while I handed her my resume'.

The woman took the form and looked down at the paper tucked under my arm as she raised an eyebrow. Oh great, she knows I read the Midgar Times this morning. On the front page was the story about ShinRa. Dammit, I should've brought Financial Midgar, or Better Sectors and Slums or something.

"Did you read the paper, miss?" the woman asked, pointing a well manicured finger at the paper. I wanted to say 'Well no shit, but don't think you can fool me with your job tactics!' but no…I made the situation much worse.

"Well, no I just bought it and I…well…is there something I should know?" I asked, wanting to slap my hand to my face and just walk out. I made myself sound like a complete airhead! The woman just smirked and picked up the phone. Oh no…she was going to call someone and they would come down here and call me out in front of the whole company!

"Could you hold one moment?" she continued, turning in her swivel chair to block the conversation between her and whoever she was talking to. Being the nosy blonde I was, I leaned in a bit to listen, catching nothing but her reading my resume off in my attempt. I quickly moved back to a standing position as she swirled back around with that same damn smirk on her face.

"Someone's coming down to speak with you in a few moments." She stated, turning her attention to her co-worker as they gossiped about something. Not that I cared. My main focus was…what the hell was going to happen? I was going to be the laughing stock of the company. My sister would kill me…no, torture me, than kill me…I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should walk out. Never again will I listen to my own idea's…they never seem to-

"Ms. Pierce." Someone called with a deep voice from the direction of the elevator. I turned slowly, swallowing loudly as I met the dark eyes of a man in a crisp suit, his long hair contrasting with the blue of the uniform. He was holding the elevator for me as he beckoned me over to him. My body started moving without my consent as I clutched my briefcase and walked over to the crystal glass elevator, stepping in timidly. This was it. He was going to put me to shame.

"I am told you're looking for a job." He stated as the elevator roared to life and lifted towards the desired floor, my heart beating faster at the sound of 'job'.

"Y-yes, sir." I said slowly, my throat becoming dry. Where are we going? I turned quickly to catch a glimpse of the city from above. I fought the urge to look for my apartment as I looked back at the man.

"You have exceptional skills, like your sister, no doubt." Wait. What did my sister have to do with this, she was a…oh. My brown eyes narrowed as I gave his suit a double take.

This guy was a Turk.

* * *

A/n: So I figured this would be a good place to end it, see how everyone likes it. If I should continue, let me know! Read and Review, criticism accepted!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Blue Suits and Red Hair

A/n: Alright, back for chapter two. This chapter, our dear blonde is introduced to a certain redhead…wonder who that could be O.o

Thank you to all my previous reviewers. I apologize for the mistakes I found when proofreading. I'm still looking for a good beta if anyone is interested. PM me if you are. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: SquareSoft owns all.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Blue Suits and Red Hair**

"_You have exceptional skills, like your sister, no doubt." Wait. What did my sister have to do with this, she was a…oh. My brown eyes narrowed as I gave his suit a double take._

_This guy was a Turk._

A damned Turk! Of all people! I was expecting…oh I don't know, a man looking for some secretary to fetch his coffee, tea or whatever. No, I get a TURK! I never replied to his remark, maybe I nodded, I don't remember. Personally, I'm too busy trying not to piss myself at my either horrible or amazing luck.

My thoughts drew back to Gun, my sister. She was one of the best, her skills remained the talk of the corporation (according to Dad). What was I going to do if I wasn't good enough? This man would surely laugh his ass off and then send me packing with sore feet and a red face.

"Ms. Peirce, are you coming?" Oh damn, he's been standing outside the elevator and here I am standing like an idiot. I dart out into the identical marble hall and continue following him…or trying to anyway. His long strides make it a little difficult on my small legs.

We continued down that same hall, passing quiet office after quiet office. You could drop a pen and hear it clanking on the floor, it was so eerily quiet. The man in front of me looked back occasionally with an eyebrow raised. I probably looked like a little lost puppy in there.

I still couldn't believe it. Krystal would definitely get a kick out of this. I walked into the ShinRa building expecting to get turned down, yet here I was walking with a Turk to an office on whatever floor we were on!

Just then, he opened a door to a rather large office and I read the outside of the door. There was a golden bar that said "ShinRa's Department of Administrative Research Director, Tseng" in bold, shiny letter. Department of Administrative Research? I almost laughed. I knew damn well what the Turks did. Gun always told me stories.

The Turks were created by President ShinRa himself, to do the underlining "dirty work" for the company. Occasional assassinations, kidnappings, undercover work…basically the most well known clandestine group in the company. Pretty contradictory, but it worked for the Turks. You never messed with a Turk. Unless you wanted to find yourself six feet under. That much, I knew.

I followed him into the office as he rounded the desk and took a seat, pulling up a file in his hands. Wringing my own hands together, I took a deep breath.

"Sir, let me just say thanks for the opportunity, I know there aren't a lot of positions open and-"

"Sit." I immediately obeyed at the subtle yet, booming voice of Tseng…at least that's who I assumed it was. I lowered into a red plush chair opposite of him and placed my hands in my lap. I was hoping he would say something to go over the sound of my loud, fast beating heart.

The man said nothing, however. He just thumbed through whatever file was in front of him while I continued to take deep breaths and looked around the office. It was really plain. I made a mental note to myself that if I was hired and given an office, I would decorate my office much better than this. After all, they say your work place is a "home away from home".

", I am looking through your file, and it states that you graduated with a 4.0 at ShinRa Military Academy, is this information correct?" he stated, his eyes settling on me. Taking one more deep breath, I lifted my head, and nodded with confidence.

"Yes, Sir, that's correct."

"Well done. I am sure you know why I came to get you. The Turks are low on operatives as of late, due to the…resistance problem that has been brewing in Midgar, as well as other places that harvest Mako reactors. You are aware of this, yes?" he asked, pointing to the issue of Midgar Times that was still tucked under my arm. Shit, why haven't I thrown away that trouble making newspaper yet!? It's done nothing but get me in situations. Honestly, I have no idea what this man is talking about. I usually don't read the newspaper.

"Oh yes, of course, I know all about that." I lied as I crossed my arms. Hopefully this guy can't read through bullshit.

"Oh really? What's your opinion on it then? I'm quite curious." Damn it to hell.

"Well…" I began as I combed my brain for some fabrication to form. "It's a very unfortunate situation and…people should just leave Mako reactors alone. They're only serving as energy. They need to be stopped." I stammer. Please let this man leave the subject alone!

Thankfully, he did and nodded, looking through my file once more. Part of me wanted to lean in, like I had done during the snotty receptionist's conversation, but this was my possible employer. I'm sure he didn't want to see someone snooping around. So instead, I remained seated and bit my lip while he scrutinized the paper in front of him.

"Alright, well, I take it your interested in working with the Turks, Elena?" What? He just…asked…what? Me? Be a Turk? Really? I'm sure my eyes widened like they had this morning at his statement.

"Y-yes, Sir. I am." Was all I could muster as I still felt like pinching myself to make sure this was real; there had to be a catch.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. However, I'll need you to go through this paperwork tonight and have it at my desk in the morning where you will be shown the ropes and put to work immediately. Elena, realize that this is an opportunity you cannot just agree with and then decide to quit on any given day. We have a motto here that states "once a Turk, always a Turk". I'm sure your sister could've told you more about that, if she were alive. Surely you understand what I mean by this. I trust you to take this job seriously. Be here at nine in the morning, not a minute late. I'll have one of your new co-workers drop off a uniform later on in the evening after I've finished looking through your resume. Welcome to the Turks, Elena."

That was it? No interview, no…discussion? Just, 'Welcome to the Turks'? I remained seated for a silent moment before standing up and offering my hand to shake. Tseng stared at my hand and raised an eyebrow before I realized that he didn't want to shake my hand. Awkwardly, I nodded and clutched the paperwork he had given me as I walked back towards the door, still trying to figure out what just happened, when suddenly his voice caught my attention

"Oh, and Elena?" I turned around, glancing at him. "Actually read the Midgar Times from now on…it's got all you need to know about ShinRa. Keeps you up to date." And with that he waved me off. Well that was embarrassing. He knew I was bullshitting him, but at least I still got hired!

* * *

I had to contain myself while I walked to the elevator, hitting the button to go down. It opened and I found another man in a dark blue suit, leaning on the rail as he smirked at me. I smiled and stepped in. Was this another Turk? Would I be working with him, too? I stole a glance at him, from his lanky build to his red, red hair in an odd ponytail that crawled down his spine, and then his very bright, aqua colored eyes that were staring at me and…wait...was he staring at me? I coughed and returned my attention to the open side of the glass elevator.

"Like what you see?" the man asked, his tone snarky and arrogant. I looked back at him and cleared my throat.

"E-excuse me?" I asked. I knew what he was asking, he had obviously caught me staring, but…he had the audacity to ask me something like that? The thought made me blush intensely. He was cute…but…

"I'll take that as a yes, sugar. What are you, a secretary or something?" he asked again, this time getting a little closer to me. I wanted to whack him with my brief case for being such a creeper, but I refrained as I raised my head high.

"No, I'm a Turk." The man's jaw dropped and he gave me what I call, the Midgar once over. It's where people from the upper plate look you up and down. A basic sizing up maneuver that I'll admit, I do it too. I felt a confidence boost from that one. Serves this jerk right!

"You…a Turk? Are you now…" he said, his voice trailing off. I stared up at the numbers, counting down to when I could get off this elevator and away from this guy. Suddenly a hand was reached out in my direction.

"Reno, I'm a Turk too." What!? Oh, my damn luck…Why does he have to be a co-worker? I sighed and held out my own hand as I shook his curtly, expecting him to let go like normal people, however he didn't

Instead, he grasped my hand tighter and pulled me up against him with one little yelp coming from my lips. Or maybe it was more of a squeak…either way, I was clearly not comfortable with our proximity. My head leaned back as I tried to get away from him, but his arm snaked around me waist, preventing any escape as he lowered his lips by my ear.

"Next time you throw that little attitude in my direction…I'll give you something to be confident about, got it?" he whispered, but it sounded more like a hiss to me. He roughly let me go, leaving me stunned as he got off on the main floor. I glared ahead and a feeling of dread washed through me. I was going to have to work with this foul man. Fantastic…

* * *

"You got a new job…where?" Krystal asked later on that evening as I was painting my toe nails by the T.V. I grinned up at her and repeated myself.

"ShinRa…as a Turk! Can you believe my luck?" I said, still wondering if I should pinch myself.

"Wow, Elena, that's great! I bet you're excited. Just like your sister was…a Turk. They're quite a group." She mused, pulling out the ingredients for that night's dinner. That was the nice thing about having an apartment mate. You alternated cooking days. While she could cook amazing meals, mine were…a little off, but I tried, right?

"I am excited, excited beyond words. I have a job. Screw M-24 Corp. I'm a Turk, dammit!" I yelled, jumping up and down, careful not to mess up my wet toes. Krystal joined me in our little hopping fest when the door bell rang. We giggled at our childishness as Krystal got the door.

"You're looking for who? Oh yes, yes. Elena, someone's here for you." Krystal called back as I remembered what Tseng told me. Someone was here to drop off my uniform for work. It was really happening. That suit I had envied on my sister for so long…finally, I could wear it! I marched right over to the door, and opened it wider as Krystal left to attend to dinner.

Did I mention that I have bad luck with running into people I hate? There, standing just as cocky as he had earlier was that annoying redhead, Reno, holding a paper bag out for me, with my name on it. He smirked, giving me another once over before holding it out. I looked down, mentally cursing myself for changing into my lounging shorts (which were a bit short) and tank top.

"Hey there, 'Laney, good to see you again, yo." He said, his once over taking longer than it should. I jerked the bag from him, hoping to use it to cover myself a little. It worked for the most part.

"Er..Thanks, see you tomorrow!" I said, before closing the door in his face. Well…tried to. The bastard grabbed it and stopped me before I could get it fully shut.

"Why the hurry, rookie? Got a problem with a fellow co-worker?" he teased, getting closer. Oh hell no, please don't let this man get any closer.

"N-no, I'm just really busy, and frankly, I didn't appreciate your…gestures this morning." I said, putting the uniform bag down and letting my hands rest on my hips, firmly.

"Oh really now…I'm sorry, it's just, most woman can't resist me, I assumed you were the same way." Did I mention this man was cocky?

"Well, you assumed wrong…so I'll see you tomorrow!" I scoffed and slammed the door in his face, peeping through the little hole in my door to see if he was standing there, which he was. What did this man do, stalk people for a living?

"Just give it time, rookie, give it time." Reno called out as he finally left. He knew I could hear him. What was that supposed to mean? That I was would someday realize that he was my dream man and fall head over heels for him? Well he had another thing coming. Even if he was cute, and well built, and well…kind of charming…wait, no, he's disgusting!

"Uh, Elena? If you keep your facial expression like that, I'm going to have to take a picture." Krystal giggled, pulling me from my debating thoughts. I realized my face was scrunched up really hard and quickly mellowed out my features, brushing off the incident.

"Who was that? He was adorable!" Great, now she is falling for this idiot.

"Oh, just a new co-worker, dropping off my uniform…he's actually really repulsive. The man had the nerve to get in my face this morning in the elevator!" I complained as I took a seat at the dinner table. Krystal brought us our salads and sat down.

"Who knows, maybe he likes you!"

"Don't say that, please."

"Oh c'mon Elena, just flirt with him a little, you'll see!"

"No, I have to focus on my job. No time for guys. I need to prove that I'm good, no, better than my sister!" I had a point, I thought. I mean, I just snagged a job. Why waste it on some jerk headed, crimson haired man? Krystal only shrugged and began to eat, I followed suit, but couldn't help but look over at my uniform bag…tonight, I'de be going to bed as Elena, the graduate who struts around in pajamas all day…and tomorrow…tomorrow I would be…

Elena, the Turk. Nice ring to it, am I right? Who was I kidding. I was scared…shitless.

* * *

A/n: Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I don't know if I like it yet, or not...Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3: To Hell in an Elevator

A/n: Wow, so thanks to Queen Alla, Evenstar, Vietta and Kitty1057 for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot! It's good to know people are enjoying my story. So…as for gratitude…a new chapter! A long one at that. Expect to see more Reno/Elena interaction.

Disclaimer: WE KNOW THIS I OWN…NOTHING.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: To Hell in an Elevator.**

I tossed and turned for most of the night, I remember that much. I couldn't sleep! My thoughts would drift to what exactly happened today, to Reno, to Krystal making a salad, to Reno…oh dammit. I need to get that guy out of my head. I reminded myself that with his attitude, there was no doubt he had picked up some girl at the bar and took her home for a good time. That kept him away from my thoughts….for now.

Waking to the sound of my blaring alarm clock, I slapped it and pulled myself out of bed. I took a quick shower and put on my uniform, running a comb through my hair before looking at my reflection. There it was. That crispy blue colored suit, almost tailored perfectly to my small curves. The jacket zipped up conveniently to just above my chest, where a black tie was tucked in neatly, resting against a crisp white button up.

The pants weren't high waist style, much to my excitement and just for flair, I wore my fancy black boots that I had paid a shit ton for. I mean, I might as well put them to good use, right? Just so Krystal wouldn't complain. Taking one last deep breath, I put on a little make up and grabbed my briefcase, walking out into the living room where Krystal was just finishing breakfast.

"How does it look?" I asked, twirling around like I had some ball gown on or something. You think only pageant girls do things like that? You're sadly mistaken. Every girl does it, I guarantee it. Krystal looked up from her newspaper and smiled at me.

"Elena! You look so…professional! I love it! Are those your new boots?" she asked. I nodded, walking into the kitchen to grab a muffin and the Midgar Times. I remembered Tseng's words. I wasn't planning on being caught as a fool today!

"I'm a little nervous." I confessed, biting into the muffin.

"Don't be. I mean, I doubt they'll have you going on missions your first day. It'll probably be paperwork and introductions." She explained. Now why did paperwork sound familiar? Oh shit! I had a stack of paperwork to do! It's due this morning!

"Elena…that face again…"

"Sorry! I gotta go!" was my reply as I stuffed the rest of the muffin in my mouth. I was pretty sure she gave me a weird look as I grabbed my case and ran out of the door, completely forgetting the newspaper. Who cared anyway, it wasn't like Tseng would drill me on it every single day!

I caught the early train, deciding to fill out my paperwork on the way to the ShinRa building. Good thing there wasn't much because the train decided to be bumpy today, making it hard for me to sign anything legibly. Growling as I finished, I ignored the stares of little kids on their way to school and got off at my stop. The building was just as intimidating today as it had been yesterday. Swallowing loudly, I told myself not to be nervous and walked right through the doors and up to that snooty receptionist.

"You again?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, me. Again. I was wondering if you could set me up for an I.D. I work here now." I stated with confidence. She looked me up and down and her jaw dropped. 'Yeah, that's right, I'm a Turk, bitch. Take that.' I thought as she turned to her secretary friend and had her set up the camera.

"Come around and we'll take a picture." She said, with a much respectful tone than before. I lifted my head and walked around, taking the picture gladly. After waiting a few moments, she handed me a fresh I.D, with my picture on it and a lanyard in which it hung from. I thanked her stiffly and made my way to the elevator.

This is where I have trouble remembering things. You give me vocabulary words and all that, I've got it down. Directions? Not so much. I stared at the elevator, trying to remember what button Tseng had pushed. I had been so nervous, I didn't even pay attention! This is completely embarrassing. How do I forget where my own department is going to be? I pushed a random button when people walked in the elevator and I smiled at them, giving them the notion that I knew exactly what I was doing.

* * *

That worked perfectly…until _he_ showed up. After a few people got off, two or three, including myself were left in the elevator. It soon stopped on a floor that nobody picked and the doors opened, revealing Reno, with that same smug look on his face. He eyed me up and down once more and stepped into the small elevator. I could tell he was looking at the numbers. Shit. Completely busted and what's worse…he'll most likely call me out for it.

"Elena…do you know what floor the Turks Department is on? It must've slipped my mind." He asked, fully aware of what floor it was on…he was just calling me out, like I had suspected. The two men beside me were looking at me and the redheaded Turk, listening in on our conversation. I stared at the number board…nope, still clueless. I could turn this back around on him though.

"Reno! That must be quite embarrassing. You have to ask for the Turks floor and you've been working here how long?" I asked, smiling widely at him. Two can play this game, Red. He raised an eyebrow and much to my horror he continued the game.

"Yeah, you're right, I've been here a while, yo. Long enough to have authority over little rookies like Elena. So tell me, blondie. What floor should we go to?" Shit. I'm done for. I knew my eyes widened as I glanced at the number board. Maybe I should just press random shit. One of them ought to be it. By this time, the two men left the elevator. I knew they were going to laugh at me the minute they got out. In fact, I think I may have heard one of them. Once they left, I turned to Reno with a glare. I wanted to smack that smug look off of his face.

"You are such an asshole, you know that? I haven't done anything to you!" I hissed, clenching my fists. He turned to me with narrowed eyes, which now that I really notice, they look a little freaky when he's pissed.

"You've joined the Turks, that's reason enough. Press floor 67." He hissed back. I gulped loudly and turned to the number board once more. I mashed the button and the elevator sprung to life. We didn't speak again, until the doors opened.

"You need to do three things for me today, Elena." Reno began, stopping me as I tried to dart out of the elevator and away from him. "One: You need to learn your place, Two: Pull that stick out of your ass and Three? Learn the damn floor plan!" and with that, Reno of the Turks walked away from me and to his office, slamming the door loudly.

After standing there for a good minute, dumbfounded, I made my way to Tseng's office, rapping on the door lightly. At least he was better than my other co-worker.

"Come in." a voice called out from the inside. I nodded to myself and turned the door knob, stepping into the clean cut office I had been interviewed in yesterday. I placed the stack of paperwork on his desk politely and stood still, waiting for my next instruction.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking up at me, confused.

"There's my paperwork, Sir. What do I need to do next?" I asked, wringing my hands behind my back. Tseng glared at me for a minute, almost like he had forgotten who I was, before nodding and standing up.

"That's right. Oh yes. Elena, follow me. It's alright if I call you Elena instead of Ms. Pierce, correct?" he asked, walking towards the door. I nodded with a smile and followed him. We made our way into the hall as Tseng began to explain everything.

"There are only two more members besides myself. Reno, and Rude. Have you met them?" Oh yes…I've met Reno. What an ass. Of course I didn't say that out loud. I cleared my throat before replying.

"Yes, I've met Reno."

"Good. He's a step down from myself, Second-in-Command. You'll be taking orders from him if not by me. Rude, on the other hand is the other member. He's a bit quiet, so don't expect much conversation. Your office is in here. I'll have Reno explain what you'll be doing today. Good luck and if you have any questions ask me. I'll be in my office." Tseng explained, opening the door for me and turning on his heels, back to his office.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Basically…Reno was my boss. This sucked! The man was so incapable of being nice to anyone! How could I work with him?

"Yo, Rookie, get in here before a bug flies into your mouth." A voice called me to my senses as I noticed my mouth was wide open. I closed it and walked slowly into the office, with an apprehensive step. The office was much larger than Tseng's, but then again, it housed three desks instead of one. One with Reno and his legs lazily propped up on it, another by a window with a very muscular bald guy sitting behind it, hunched over paperwork…and my empty desk.

I sauntered over to it, ignoring Reno's burning stare and I placed my briefcase on top of it before admiring the mahogany wood the desk was made from. The computer was nice too, one of the top models currently on sale. A faint smile reached my lips before I sat down, placing my hands in my lap and my eyes drifted to Reno's.

"So, what should I do?"

"I don't know what you should do, but you better do this paperwork I'm about to give you and then meet me down in the training room in two hours, wearing proper training attire." He mused, pulling his legs off of his scuffed desk and bringing the paperwork to me. I looked down at my clothes before looking back at him.

"Proper training attire? Tseng didn't tell me about bringing anything extra…" I trailed off, nervously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to run in your undies, then won't you?" He replied with a smirk, shrugging at my disposition. My jaw dropped again and I stared at him, confused. I racked my brain for a glimmer of remembrance of Tseng telling me to bring clothing…

"…Stop being difficult." A deeper voice startled us both as we turned to who I assumed was Rude. You couldn't see his eyes, or expression. He was wearing dark, thick sunglasses. Reno rolled his eyes before pointing to the drawer in my desk.

"Rude, you take the fun out of everything. Listen, 'Laney, in there, you'll find training clothes. Two hours. Training room, don't be late." He said with a sigh, turning and walking out of the door. I mimicked his sigh, not even bothering to correct him with my name, and pulled the drawer open, finding a bag, just like he said. I dropped the contents of the bag on my desktop. There was a plain white cotton t-shirt and a pair of really short shorts.

"It figures…Reno picked these out didn't he?" I asked Rude with a lifted eyebrow, holding out the tiny black shorts for him to see. Rude nodded and returned to his work. Okay, maybe Tseng was right…the man didn't talk much. I dropped the clothes on the floor and gazed down at my stack of paperwork. This would be easy. First, finish the paperwork then change and go run a mile or whatever, right?

* * *

**That would've been the case, if Reno wasn't the spawn of the devil.**

"Run, Rookie run! I better not catch up to you or you'll make good friends with the ground!" he yelled behind me, gaining on me with each long stride. We had been running for an hour now and I was exhausted. Now, I'm not out of shape or anything, I'm actually quite tiny, but this man…who in their right mind could run for a straight hour…not running, SPRINTING!

There I was, in my incredibly short shorts, white t-shirt and those damned boots, running for my hypothetical life. Never again would I wear those boots to work. I should've known better. Reno was beginning to catch up to me, so I quickened my pace, pondering the idea of just slowing down until I could stop suddenly and give him a swift kick to the balls. Oh, how I wanted to do that.

Of course I didn't. We kept this charade up for another thirty minutes until Reno slowed down and told me to stop. Breathless, I rested my elbows on my knees and attempted to slow my heart rate down. He approached me and my eyes lifted to his. He still had a glint of mischief in them…which meant this wasn't over.

"Pretty good for a rookie, 'Laney. Most of them can't out run me." He stated, taking a sip of water. Wait…did he just give me a complement?

"However, I wonder how much faster you would run there were bullets flying at you." Oh no. This guy has got to be joking. I threw him a look and stood up, crossing my arms.

"Don't even think about it. Reno, you've seen my file. You know how fast I can run, what I can do. Why even train me?"

"That's easy, because I'm preparing you for the real world, where simulations are just fun and games. Out there…the bullets are real, the deaths are real…including yours."

"Oh…do Turks run in short shorts out there too?" I quipped, gesturing to my attire that he picked out oh-so-discreetly. A smirk formed on his lips as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nah, that was just so I'd have something to stare at while we were running. Its gets boring back there." I couldn't believe him. He is ridiculous! I scoffed at him and shook my head in disbelief.

"You're despicable." I growled at the redhead in front of me, turning on my heels towards the locker room. I was done with this training, done with Reno and ready to head back to my office. I almost made it to the locker room down when something grabbed me from behind. That something was Reno. Was he serious? His grip was tight, almost knocking the breath out of me.

"Get off me!" I yelled, slamming my fist into his groin. Reno groaned in pain as he loosened, giving me a chance to turn around. This was it. I would play his game; I'd show him what being a Turk was about.

Apparently, he knew how to play the game better than I did. He recovered quicker than I thought he would, grabbing at my throat and pushing me up against a wall. Remembering my training from school I wind milled my arm around, knocking his out of place while I elbowed him in the face. That finally got him off me as he clutched his jaw, still smirking! This guy was insane. My hands were still in clenched fists as I glared at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled, my voice echoing in the training room.

"Just a test, Rookie. I have to make sure you're ready for anything. Good work. Get back up stairs and take a lunch break." Reno replied, turning on his heels to the men's locker room, while I took my place in the women's.

* * *

Lunch was nice. No problems, no stupid people, and better yet, no Reno. I don't know why I was so irked by that redhead. I just was. It was like I wanted to know more about him, but at the same time I wanted to avoid him. He was attractive, I'd give him that, but damn was he frustrating. He was rude, intimidating, disgusting and had no respect for woman, at all! Yet, his eyes, they almost entranced you like a pool or something you could swim in for hours and hours and hou-

"How is your first day? You are Elena Pierce, right? A new addition to the Turks?" a voice called me from my day dreaming. I looked up to see a man staring down at me, with his hand outstretched to shake mine. He looked to be in his mid 30's, with a beard and a nice tailored suit. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes, that's me!" I stated, taking a sip from my drink. The man sat down, a sandwich in hand as he got comfortable.

"My name is Reeve Tuesti. I work with the Department if Urban Development." He added, with a kind tone. Maybe some people weren't so bad at ShinRa after all!

"I'm with the Turks obviously. It's my first day."

"Ah yes, Tseng was telling me. How is that going?" Tseng was talking about me? Hopefully he didn't tell this man about the Midgar Times incident!

"Oh…has he now? Well my first day is going well, the co-workers are…different though."

"By different you mean, Reno?" God, this man could read minds. I turned my head a little hesitantly. I didn't want to trash talk Reno, just because this man could return the words to Reno himself…I would hate to see that result! Instead I just changed the subject,

"Just different. I wonder when I'll get to meet Mr. ShinRa himself." I mused, taking a bite of my salad. I really hadn't met the President of the company, it had just occurred to me. Reeve just laughed and shook his head.

"Well, maybe soon. He is a busy man, you know. However, you'll probably meet Heideggar. He's above Tseng in the Department of Administrative Research." He responded, pointing to a very large man on the other side of the room, in a green suit. In a way, he reminded me of a dysfunctional Santa.

"Oh…yeah, I haven't met him, he seems nice." With that response, Reeve raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

"Apparently, you haven't gotten Reno's breakdown of the staff here at ShinRa Electric Power Company." He informed with a smile. I shook my head, immediately curious.

"Well, I'll give you my version. Would you like to hear it?" he continued. I replied with a nodded and mimicked his gesture of leaning in to hear as he lowered his voice.

"Okay, well under ShinRa, there is Palmer, who is a blubbering idiot, ignore him. Then there is myself, I practically built Midgar…or settled the blueprints…any questions about the city? Ask yours truly. Then there's Scarlet, the weapons specialist, or in Reno's opinion, the slut of the company with a mousy laugh. Heideggar is the buffoon of the company. Completely irresponsible and Tseng even hates him. After that there's Hojo, in charge of the experimentation and all that and then the Turks. Any questions?" he asked at the end, leaving me a little speechless.

"Well…from what you just told me…we're working with a bunch of morons?" I summed it up, smiling a little.

"Besides Rufus and the President…sort of. They are smart of course, when they want to be. Not to worry though, dear. ShinRa isn't going anywhere." He reassured.

We continued a discussion of different branches of the company, Reeve even giving me a layout of the floors. Now I'd love to see Reno call me out in the elevator. I knew more than he did at this point! Our lunch came to a conclusion when I realized that I needed to head back to my office and finish some computer documents. I thanked Reeve and threw away my lunch, making my way to the elevator and pressing floor 67.

After lunch, the office was silent. Reno was out of sight on a mission and Rude was done with the paperwork and now moving on to his computer work, much like I was. It was pretty standard stuff, typing up a few documents, printing, filing, that sort of thing. Personally, I was a little ready for some missions. Though, I figured I wouldn't get one for a while. I assumed I was in training for now, which I thought was stupid. Why hire me if you don't think I'm good enough?

I finished everything at about dinner time, when Tseng came in and told us that we were free to go. It turned out that you didn't leave until he did so. Rude and I nodded and packed our things up. I was ready to get out of there, personally. I was still sore from that morning run and still a little upset about Reno and his behavior. However, I reminded myself of Reeve and his helpful conversation and soon Reno was forgotten.

Walking out to the elevator, I resisted the urge of taking my boots off and walking the rest of the way barefoot. I was positive I had blisters the size of this building. I made a promise to myself that I would wear my smaller boots from now on, as well as bringing my own shorts for training.

* * *

"I'm home, and guess what I have!" I beamed as I stalked into my apartment. Krystal was napping on the couch in her pajamas and she looked up at the sound of my voice. I waved a bag in the air. It was from our favorite restaurant, Chophouse and in it, our favorite chicken salad sandwiches and the best fries in Midgar. Well…in my opinion.

"Look, it's the working girl! How'd it go?" she asked, cheerful about our dinner, as well as wanting to know the juicy gossip of my first day at ShinRa. I promised to tell her after I changed. Slipping out of that uniform and those treacherous boots, I pulled on a pair of pink lounging pants and a laced white tank top. I returned quickly into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Krystal, grabbing my sandwich.

I proceeded to tell her about everything I did, including my fight with Reno, what he made me wear and my discussion with Reeve at lunch. Although, I did keep a few things private. As a Turk, we're supposed to limit our conversations involving the company, so I was sure to keep those things concealed. Krystal didn't seem to notice though, thankfully.

"Well I'm glad you had a fantastic day. Do you think this'll be a job you'll like?" she asked, cocking her head innocently at me. Honestly, I don't know how to answer that. Sure I love the perks…but the people? That was a different story so far. Not to mention…what Tseng told me. It wasn't a job you could just up and quit. _Once a Turk, always a Turk…_

"Sure! I'll love it!" I answered with a confident smile. She smiled back and turned the T.V on. We finished our dinner and spent the rest of the night catching up on our favorite shows and just relaxing. No thoughts on my job, on the Turks, anything else; just me and my best friend.

Sure, work would get better…I'll just give it time. Hopefully.

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this one! If you're wondering why I'm not making them fall for each other yet…because it's the beginning and it'll develop over time! And just to stop any rumors, Elena is not pairing with Reeve, she was just thankful for his help. Also, I'm not making her a complete idiot…Elena is a little scatterbrained in the beginning. Realistically, it's a new setting and all, so it takes time to adjust. She'll get more of a back bone as time goes along! Thanks for reading! And hope you Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Take Time to Realize

A/n: Thanks for all of my reviews, guys, I really appreciate it! This chapter will starter to get more into the actual Final Fantasy VII plot. I know it had been a little slow before so things are going to get rolling in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Really?

* * *

Chapter 4: Take Time to Realize

The rest of the week followed much like it had the first day. The only difference was…it got a little easier each day. It almost became a routine in the time frame of just a week! Get up, get dressed, go to work, clock in, do a little paperwork, trained ruthlessly with Reno, then there was lunch, computer work and then I would go home exhausted. The paperwork was continually easy. It was Reno's training that was getting to me.

Each day, he'd add something more ridiculous and difficult for me to attempt. For the most part, I could keep up, but there were days when I just wanted to call it quits and leave. Much like today. Reno had gotten the bright idea of adding air soft guns to the equation. I found it a little odd that he kept using my ass as target practice…either way, I'm pretty sure he created this drill just to do what he does best, and that is to laugh at me.

After I quickly ate my lunch, I began to work on a new document on the computer when Tseng opened the door, staring at me and Rude.

"We're having a meeting, come to the 66th floor immediately." He stated, leaving the room as soon as the words were uttered. I looked over at Rude and shrugged. He simply nodded and walked towards the door. Following him, I couldn't help but wonder what the meetings were going to be like. What was there possibly to discuss? I always thought missions were talked about privately. Maybe we were going on a huge group mission. Also, where was Reno? He hadn't shown up after lunch.

I suppressed a laugh at the thought. Oh, how amazing it would be if that annoying little redhead got reprimanded for being late! However, my bubble was busted. I walked into the large meeting room and there he was, sitting near the end, tapping his pen on the huge table in a loud rhythm. The worst part about this situation? The seat next to his was the only one left, and judging by the way he was grinning at me…he planned that shit out.

I scowled at him, passing the other two Turks, Heideggar and a woman I hadn't met before, but by the way she looked at me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I'm guessing that was Scarlet. Reno pulled the chair out beside him and I looked at it before taking it into my hands and sitting down.

"Now that everyone is here, we will discuss the next plan of action for the resistance faction, AVALANCHE." Reeve began, taking a stand. Everyone looked at each other before turning to Reeve, nodding for him to go on.

"With that being said, Tseng, I've been told that the President would like a report on retrieving the Ancient girl, Aerith." Reeve continued, calling Tseng to attention. He stood up and brushed off his perfect suit before giving Reno a strange look and speaking up.

"According to Reno, Second-in-Command, Aerith escaped the Turks and ran off with an Ex-SOLDIER. Their whereabouts are not unknown, however. They were last seen at the wall market, outside Don Corneo's mansion with another brunette that's subject to be with AVALANCHE." Tseng stated, handing a file to Reeve before sitting down. I, by this point, was completely confused. I almost took the risk of asking Reno what was going on, but that idea quickly dissolved when I saw his face. The redhead was staring daggers into Tseng and his hand was clenched around his pen.

"Why would they be at the Don's mansion?" Scarlet quipped, pulling out a nail file and filing her nails noisily. Just for the record, Reeve was right. Her voice has got to be the most annoying thing I have ever heard.

"To get information, you moron. Don is a link with ShinRa and being the fat bastard that he is, he'll sing like an oversized canary." Reno snapped back, causing me to jump a little from his darkened tone. What was his problem, anyway? Was it because he failed to get that girl?

"Don't talk to me like that, Turk. You are my subordinate and you better damn well remember it!"

"Enough!" Reeve stopped the beginnings of the argument and continued, clearing his throat.

"Reno has a point, but it doesn't matter. They are going to find out anyway, so it's useless to try and keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" I asked suddenly, wanting to clamp my hands over my mouth just as the words spilled out like vomit. Instead I bit my lip, avoiding the icy stare I was getting from Reno and Scarlet.

"Gya ha ha, whose that girl?" Heideggar asked, pointing to me. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"That's our newest Turk. Reeve, please continue."

"Yes, well, as Elena pointed out, we…" Reeve began before sighing deeply. It was almost as if he was struggling to get the next sentence out. "We're collapsing the Sector Seven plate." The words hit me like icy water. It took me a second to comprehend what he meant by 'collapsing the Sector Seven plate'. At that point, before I could stop myself, I stood up quickly.

"Have you gone mad?" I asked, my eyes shifting back and forth between Reeve and Tseng. Reeve looked down and Tseng gave me the look that a parent gives a child when they're about to get a major beating when they get home. Reno growled and pulled me back down in my seat by my jacket. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Anyway, Reno will drop the plate, sending the message to AVALANCHE that ShinRa will not tolerate this obstruction of Mako reactors. In the media aspect, it will be told that AVALANCHE is responsible for the Sector Seven plate, giving them a bad image and will hopefully cease further problems. After all, the Sector Seven slums are the supposed hideout to the faction. As for us, the rest of the day is up to you. I've been told by the President that you all are to have the rest of the day off, except Reno and Tseng, who will begin the plate mission, in a few hours. Good day. This meeting is now adjourned." And with that Reeve stomped off, the files still in his hands. I knew he was upset. Who wouldn't be? He practically designed this city and for what? To watch it fall to the ground?

* * *

It took me a few moments to stand up, though my legs felt like Jello. I couldn't believe this was happening. ShinRa would kill thousands of people in this act, surely they knew that! I mean, I knew that AVALANCHE was causing major problems for Midgar and the ShinRa…but to drop the plate where their Headquarters stood, just to get a message across? It seemed so…evil.

I walked up the stairs and back to my office, surprisingly finding Reno in there. He held a dazed stare at his weapon, an Electro-Mag Rod, not even noticing that I had walked in. I sat down at my desk and looked out the nearest window. You could actually see the top portion of Sector Seven from it. Turning back to Reno, I bit my lip.

"Reno?" I finally decided to break the silence. He looked at me, his expression blank.

"Isn't there another way?" I asked meekly, wringing my hands under my desk. The redhead sighed before standing up and walking over to my desk, leaning on the edge.

"Laney, you need to learn something about the Turks. Leave your conscience at the door. In this line of work, we don't shoot to injure. We shoot to kill. We do things that would make a normal person sick to their stomach, including killing thousands of people with a thousand ton plate. Sure, I didn't ask to have that burden to bear. But I don't have a choice do I? Those resistance bastards need to learn their lesson…and I'm just the one to do it." He stated, his eyes locking with mine the whole time. I felt the urge to cry, but I wouldn't let myself do cry in front of Reno. I looked down, biting my lip as I shook my head. Looking into his eyes, I could see that his explanation was half true. He had a tiny sense of reluctance…only a little. Not enough to really care for the Sector Seven slums' wellbeing.

"You really don't care, do you…you unimaginable bastard." I whispered, picking up my belongings and standing up to leave. I knew the water works were about to begin, so the point of staying and trying to stop them was futile. However, Reno wanted otherwise as he grabbed my wrist, preventing my escape from him. He twirled me around to face him, his nose inches from mine.

"Don't judge me for something I have to do. Put yourself in my position. You may not have been here long, but you've got a lot to learn about me, and about the Turks. I suggest you find out the facts before saying I don't care." He hissed in a dangerous tone, his eyes boring the same look as they had when we were fighting in the elevator. My breath was hitched in my throat as I jerked my wrist from his grip, and I noticed it. The reluctance I had seen in him earlier had penetrated through the harsh layer that stood in front of it…he didn't really want to do this. I swallowed loudly before shifting my gaze to the ground, leaving the room in silence. I walked to the elevator and press for the first floor.

* * *

The train ride was quick and I found myself racing to my apartment door. Unlocking it, I ran in and dropped my things on the floor before my eye caught a yellow sticky note on the fridge. I walked over and picked it up, my brown eyes scanning over the words. It was from Krystal.

"_Elena! Hope work went well! I'm visiting family in Costa Del Sol for a few days. Sorry for the short notice! Have fun in the city!"_ it read in bold black letters. Oh, how I wanted to pack my bags and just leave this situation. The beach would've been nice too. The sun, no worries and enough cocktails to last a lifetime; but I wasn't there. I was stuck in Midgar, where a tragedy was about to occur…a tragedy that the ShinRa…my job…would inflict. Reno was right, I would be sick to my stomach.

I tearfully changed out of my uniform and into a pair of blue cotton shorts and an old college t-shirt. With bare feet, I padded back into the living room and fixed myself a drink, not even bothering to mix it with something less potent. I just wanted to drown myself in it enough to forget about the situation at hand.

Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I sat on my kitchen floor and just cried. After crying for a good hour, I drifted to sleep on my kitchen floor, my drink nestled beside me, half full.

I woke up a few hours later and immediately glanced at the clock. It was about 7 in the evening. I took a sip from my drink and stood up. Remembering, I quickly ran to T.V, turning it to the News to see if anything had happened yet. Nothing. Not a word… it was still to come. Instead, the reporter was giving news about a community picnic in Sector Eight…nothing about the events of Sector Seven.

As if on cue, a deafening loud noise pierced the area. The lights flickered on and off before turning completely off, leaving me in the dark. I crawled to the corner of the room, the noise getting louder and louder. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, it was so loud. It was a screeching, loud bang followed by screams and yells, echoing across the night sky. Tears formed into my eyes as I clapped my hands over my ears, still hearing it as clear as day. The plate was collapsing and people were dying, this very minute…while I was in my apartment, safe and sound, working for the masterminds behind this horrible event.

The lights remained shut off for a while, which I figured they would stay that way, due to the Sector being right next to ours. The good thing was, our apartment was in the dead center of Sector Eight, meaning I didn't have to see the plate fall. Those living right next to the Sector line must have seen everything. My lip quivered as I continued to cry, curled up in that corner, my t-shirt wet with my tears and my palms sweaty.

Twenty minutes later, my cell phone buzzed loudly on the table. Apprehensively, I stood up and walked over to it, checking to see who it was. If it was anyone from ShinRa, I would refuse to answer. However, it was Krystal. I flipped the phone open and cleared my throat, wiping my eyes quickly as if I had something to hide.

"Elena!? Elena!? Did you hear the latest report? On the News?" she frantically asked. I looked around at my darkened apartment before answering.

"There's…there's no power." I whispered, trying not to give it away that I was crying. Krystal couldn't know that the fall of Sector Seven was really ShinRa's doing.

"Oh, that makes sense…Elena…Sector Seven was bombed and the plate collapsed! That resistance group dropped it on their own people! Can you believe it! You had to have heard it." She continued. At that moment, I wanted to correct her so bad, but I remember what Reno said. This was my job, like it or not…I couldn't go against them.

"I-I did. It's horrible…I can't imagine how many people's lives were lo-" I replied, only to be cut off by a loud banging at my door. Startled, I almost dropped my phone. What if someone was on to ShinRa and was coming to kill me? I stared at the door with wide eyes and walked closer to it. The knocking continued and a voice followed. A voice that sounded familiar, but pained.

"Yo, open up! I-I need help!" It was Reno, I turned to the phone.

"Krystal...I have to go, I'll call you later!" and with that I hung up, dropping the phone on the floor and opening the door to Reno. He looked terrible. His breathing was erratic and blood was running down his face, and his white shirt was covered in blood. He had gotten hurt pretty bad.

"You going to stand there all day and gawk, or are ya going to help me?" he demanded, leaning against the doorframe. I nodded quickly and ushered him into my apartment, closing the door and wrapping an arm around his waist to help him walk.

"Here, sit down on the Kitchen floor. I'll get some candles." I insisted, helping him into the Kitchen and running off to get a few candles. I returned a few seconds later with the candles, lighting them to brighten the dark room. Reno noticed them and raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to set the mood, eh?" he asked, with a smirk. Leave it to Reno to say something like that when he's critically injured. I rolled my eyes at his comment and continued inspecting the redhead's wounds.

"Reno, this looks really bad…we need to call someone. You need to get professional assistance." I told him after seeing the amount of blood he had lost.

"Nah, I'll be fine. That blonde Ex-SOLDIER got me pretty bad though. Help me get this off." he winced, trying to jerk his jacket off. I pushed his hands away and pulled the jacket off, as well as his shirt to see the damage. As much as Reno gets on my nerves…I will say this…he looked amazing without his shirt. Besides the blood, you could see toned muscles, not too bulky, but enough to serve as intimidation.

"Damn, that is bad." He admitted finally, looking down at the gash across his stomach. I stared for a few moments before leaving the Kitchen to find my cell phone. It was still on the floor, where I had dropped it. I picked it up and dialed for Tseng.

"Hello?"

"Tseng, it's…Elena. Reno is at my apartment and he's really hurt. Can we get some medical help out here?" I asked timidly. I'm sure my voice was still quivering from crying so much, but at that point, I couldn't care less. I could hear a sigh before Tseng responded.

"I don't see why he jumped off the pillar. I was a few seconds behind him. I'll send for ShinRa medical staff. What's your address?"

"3603 Ivy Meadow Drive, at the Piedmont Apartments, number 431." I answer quickly. Tseng confirmed the address and hung up. Now that the medical staff were on their way, I could relax a little bit. I walked back into the Kitchen and sat down next to Reno, with my head in my hands. I could still hear his breathing.

Taking a brave step, my eyes shifted from the cold, tiled floor, up to Reno's bare chest. A blush crept up my cheeks as I resumed my gaze up to his face. I jumped when my eyes met his in a heated stare. He didn't looked angry…he was just…staring at me. I bit my lip as he smirked at me.

"So this is the dwelling of Laney, huh? Nice place…" he stated, looking around the dimly lit room. I nodded and followed his gaze around my spotless apartment.

"Did you hear it?" he asked, striking up conversation again. I turned and looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Hear what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Yes…I heard it." Then tears welled up in my eyes again. I managed to look away before Reno could see it. This situation was awkward and I didn't want to deal with it anymore…I didn't want to talk about something I felt so ashamed of. I stood up to go walk around, away from the kitchen and away from Reno, but he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, gripping my wrist for the second time that day.

"I'm going to get some rest, the medical staff will be here soon."

"You can't run from it, Laney." At this point, Reno was freaking me out. What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?"

"Stopping running…and learn to cope. You're going to need to if you stay in this profession, you know."

"Fuck you, Reno…"

"You'll see…you'll see it one day, and you'll look back and realize that the only thing I've done, is give you the best fucking advice you could ask for…this is what it is 'Laney. This is what being a Turk, is all about." and with that I slammed my bedroom door. Leaning up against the white wooden barrier between me and Reno, I pressed my ear up against it, just long enough to hear him say,

"And just for your information, Laney…I _did_ care…"

* * *

A/n: Finally another chapter out. I was actually done with this for a while, but I don't know if I like it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
